


The Sounds of Home

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Series: Figuring out Humanity [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fallen Castiel, Gen, M/M, set in season eight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing the fallen angel wandering around in Dean's clothes and with a slightly dazed expression should not have been that endearing.  Then there was the staring.</p><p>Sometimes Sam wondered if those two realized what it looked like to an outside observer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sounds of Home

**Author's Note:**

> So "The Only 'Acceptable' Option" was supposed to be a one-shot, but I ended up with several more ideas and it became a mini series. I'm kind of in love with a fallen Cas learning how to be a human though I love Castiel whether he is an angel or human.
> 
> ***Not beta-ed

Sam watched Dean move about the bunker from room to room.  The older hunter was moving things around, rearranging them and scowling if something wasn’t right.  It was amusing and he had only seen Dean behaving in such a manner when they had first started settling into their home.  He jokingly had called it nesting at one point, but now Sam was sure that was what his older brother was doing.

It was a side of his brother he was more than glad to observe.  To learn about.

Castiel was mostly spending his time recovering energy dressed in Dean’s clothes and in Dean’s bed.  It appeared that Dean was not the only one who loved memory foam and the smug grin on his brother’s face had been worth it. 

 _That’s because it remembers you, Cas_. 

Dean looked as though a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and Sam had needed to see his brother lighter.  He had gone out and gotten some clothes for Castiel since the only thing the angel had was the outfit Jimmy Novak had been dressed in.  Sam had yet to see Cas wear any of the pants or shirts however.  The ex-angel clearly knew they were there and was using some of them, but he seemed more than content to steal Dean’s clothes.

It was endearing.

For Sam the most amusing thing about it was that they had already made Castiel a room.  His brother had spent hours making sure it might suit the angel _when_ he returned.  It was never _if_.  But Castiel hadn’t seen the inside of that room.  Didn’t know it existed.

His brother would typically catch a few hours in Castiel’s room before starting the hovering thing all over again.  Green eyes slightly worried and watchful, but he did not voice his thoughts out loud.

Dean was happier than he had been in a while.  The marked decrease in demonic signs and deaths helped in many ways.  Sam was waiting for Gabriel to drop in, but figured there might actually be some angel sigils that they had yet to discover.  Or maybe he was upstairs fixing things which was truthfully what Sam was praying for.  Every damn night.  They didn’t need any more angels destroying their family.

_Come on Gabriel.  They need some kind of positive guidance.  Resorting to brainwashing is going too far.  Again.  They’re your brothers and sisters, they need you.  Family needs each other._

The sound of a door opening and bare feet padding softly down the hall towards him caused Sam to turn his head.  Standing in the doorway, hair sleep ruffled and face pillow creased, was Castiel.  Dean’s old shirt hung off his slighter frame just enough to make the ex-angel appear smaller with a hint of collarbone peeking out at the neckline.  But Sam knew otherwise when it came to what Castiel was made of.  Knew of the strength hidden in that deceptive body and the stubbornness.

Castiel looked around with slightly dazed eyes from sleep as he silently observed the huge room.  It was their main base in the bunker for research and operations when they went on hunts.  “Sam.” It was raspy from sleep and slight disuse.  The ex-angel had not left Dean’s room since his arrival.  Mostly because Dean was almost constantly hovering and Sam was more than sure it was guilt spurred.  He had expected it mostly because Dean was acting a little like he had when Sam was younger and sick or injured.  Only worse.

_What are you going to do when he gets sick, Dean?  Wrap in him in bubble wrap and not let him out of your sight?_

“Hey Cas.  Everything ok?” Sam watched as Castiel moved further into the room, movements slower and slightly stilted.  The man’s actions had Sam half expecting him to be dragging a blanket.  But this was a full grown man and even though he was new to being a complete human he wasn’t going to be acting like a child.  The image was still there and filled him with warmth.  Another member of their small family safe and sound.

“I am fine.” Castiel moved to a nearby chair and sat down slouching into the seat.  Completely different from before when he had held himself stiffly all the time.  It could be the exhaustion or maybe being an angel had made it harder to just put it all away.

“Dean’s hovering driving you crazy yet?” it was said with an amused grin and the furrowed brow in response just increased the amusement filling Sam.  Castiel’s head cocked to the side slightly as he observed the youngest Winchester.

Blue eyes regarded Sam before an answer finally came, “No.  I am not used to staying in one room for such a long time.” A sigh followed as he leaned his head back and allowed his eyes to drift closed.

It was such a human thing and so very different that Sam was taken aback.  He remembered the story of the future version of Castiel.  Of the drugs and orgies and the broken shell of an angel that Dean had encountered.  The Castiel that Dean said his future-self sent to his death without pause. 

Truthfully Sam knew his brother was hovering to make sure Castiel wasn’t going to fall in such a way again; to make sure Castiel wouldn’t be left behind ever again.  “Still tired?” because he was worried about the fallen angel as well.  It wasn’t every day that an angel carved out their own grace and went into a coma for three days.  Especially one that was family.  One who did it because they were family and how had their family existed before that stubborn angel had pulled Dean out of Hell?  How had Castiel not been there since the very beginning because it was hard to imagine at times.  The angel had managed to weave himself so deep into their family dynamic, had taught Dean faith and Sam that he wasn’t alone in making mistakes for a good cause.

“I believe I am hungry.” Castiel frowned in annoyance, “I did not miss this from my brief time as a human.” Sam stared because he would swear the ex-angel was at the beginning of a pout.  Dean had been bringing an insane amount of food into his room that Sam doubted Castiel had a chance yet to feel hunger.  Then again there was always a huge plate full waiting for him on the table they were sitting at.

Dean walked into the room shortly after the comment with arms full before stopping and staring at them, “Cas?  Is something wrong?” his voice was its usual gruffness, but Dean couldn’t hide the concern.  Especially from the two people who knew him best.  Sam remembered Dean’s response to his question about Castiel eventually getting sick.

_That isn’t the same thing Sammy!  He ripped out his grace.  Cas is completely human and it’s my fault dammit.  She was right…the very touch of me corrupts and now Cas is stuck as a human.  He doesn’t have his angel mojo to save him. What if he dies again and he doesn’t come back?_

“I am hungry.” Castiel responded simply and stared at Dean who stared back.  Sometimes Sam wondered if they knew what it looked like to the outside observer.  That everyone else had noticed it.  Except for Dean.  And possibly Cas.  Though Castiel got points for actually doing something about it.  _Eventually_.

“Do you still like burgers?” Dean asked finally a slight grin tugging at his lips.  Sam’s mouth actually started watering because his brother had _ruined_ other burgers for him.  If one good thing had come out of Dean’s year with Lisa it had been improved culinary skills.

Castiel regarded him silently before finally responding, “Of course.” There was almost a silent _duh_ at the end, but Sam didn’t think Castiel was at that point yet.

“Great.  I make the best burgers on this damn planet.” Pride laced his voice at the declaration as he turned to head down the hallway with the bundle of clothes.  “Why don’t you shower and change clothes, Cas.  It’ll make you feel better.”

“I don’t understand how that will change my state of being.” But Castiel was already slowly getting to his feet and moving in the indicated direction.

Sam would bet money the fallen angel was going to be returning in mostly Dean’s clothes.  Idly wondered how long that would last.

Dean came back shaking his head with a fond smile on his face and Sam found himself grinning back.  His brother was happier, still very much Dean, but that weight that had been pressing him down since Purgatory was gone.  Then again it had seemed there was always some weight pushing Dean down in some way.

“What are you grinning about?” Dean’s voice broke through Sam’s thoughts and he looked up to see his brother’s eyebrow raised.

“Nothing.” He looked away and reached for his laptop if only for something to fiddle with while Dean eyed him suspiciously.

He could feel Dean’s stare on him for a while longer before Dean’s footsteps moved towards the kitchen.  Sounds of pans moving and Dean gathering the things he needed for dinner filled the stillness in the bunker.  Sounds of a home.  The grin that took over Sam’s features would have been considered dopey by Dean, clearly a ‘chick-flick moment’, but it didn’t matter.

Eventually they would have to start hunting again.  Just because the demons were locked in Hell didn’t mean all the other monsters were going on holiday.  There would still be all manner of monsters everywhere.  Killing and maiming innocent people.  He just hoped it wouldn’t be apocalyptic.

Castiel padded back into the room and slowly wandered in the direction of the kitchen.  Towards Dean.  The ex-angel was silent in his movements and it was without trying Sam noted idly as he watched the entire process.  And Castiel was once more wearing some of Dean’s clothes.  Worn jeans and a plain-tee that Dean typically wore under something.  His feet were still bare once more.

Dean was too busy moving about getting things for the meal, grabbing the ground meat and seasonings before moving on to the next step.  He hummed under his breath, relaxed and at ease.  Castiel stood in the doorway watching his hunter with a small smile.  This was the first time he had seen Dean Winchester in such a state.  Lately the hunter had been very attentive while he worked to recover.  Ripping out his grace for that sacrifice had left him tired.

The only sounds in the room were Dean moving about, humming and cooking food.  His feet moved across the floor in a dance that was obviously a familiar one.  This was why Castiel had ripped out his own grace.  Why he had first fallen from Heaven years ago and why he kept trying and trying and trying to make things better for Dean.  For the man he had gripped tight and rose from Perdition.

It was all worth it if only for the scene before him.  Something that Dean would not have had a chance at.  On a turn to grab something, Cas had no idea what, the older Winchester caught sight of him and startled.

“Dammit Cas!” it stuttered out and a slight blush climbed up Dean’s cheeks as he realized Castiel had more than likely been there the entire time.  Sam never came into the kitchen when he was cooking or if he did the amount of noise his brother made alerted him enough to compose himself.  Castiel was silent even without the angel mojo.  “I’m getting you a bell.  A nice loud and shiny one so I’ll always know where you are.”

“So will everyone else.”

Dean made a face, “You’ll wear it when we’re here then.” As though it was a done deal and Castiel would be getting one shortly.  His eyes moved towards Castiel’s outfit with slight amusement, “Nice clothes.”

The ex-angel looked down at the outfit, “They are comfortable.” He responded carefully.

“Did you not like what Sam picked out?” it was an honest question.  One Dean wanted an answer to.  Castiel cocked his head to the side and clearly thought about it.

“Your clothing is better.  The clothing Sam gave me is…” he trailed off with a furrowed brow and Dean wondered if the angel didn’t have an actual explanation.  “These clothes remind me of you.” He finally said and it was a simple explanation.

The older hunter stuttered and stared at Castiel with wide green eyes.  The blush was back and he started moving about the kitchen again.  Hands busy and trying to accept the fact that Castiel seemed to be far more open about his feelings.  Something Dean was going to have to get used to because he knew the ex-angel did not have the human experience to stay his words.  Castiel also still had not concept of space.

“We can head into town and you can pick some things out.  I’m going to need more clothes if you keep stealing them.” It was teasing and light.  But it wasn’t insulting because Dean couldn’t do that with Cas.  Not after spending days watching over him, praying that he wasn’t going to die and realizing that damn angel seriously meant something to him.  Something more than he had been able to acknowledge before.  But it had been a long time coming looking back.  There had been far too much time for him to stay in his head while waiting for Castiel to wake up.

Warmth was crawling up his spine and coming off the body now behind him in waves.  When thinking of the angel in a relationship he had never expected Castiel to initiate anything.  Expected that same terrified, shy angel from the ‘den of iniquity’.  But those strong hands were turning him around and he was looking into those blue eyes again.  The look was the same intense one from thousands of times before but there was something more behind it.  Sometimes Dean forgot that Castiel was a soldier, that he had watched humanity for eons and had been used to giving orders in a garrison.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” it rumbled out, straight to the point.

It was a chance to back out of whatever had happened before.  For Dean to go back down the road he was currently on, but Dean Winchester did not back down like that.  “No.” it was hard to turn away something he wanted for himself and maybe he could be a little selfish in this regard.  They had sacrificed so much.

The answer earned him one of Castiel’s small smiles then he was pressing into Dean, crowding the hunter back against the counter with another kiss.  This one lacked the desperation their first had and instead of freezing this time Dean responded immediately.  Learning Castiel in a new way.  It was different, kissing another guy, but Dean was enjoying himself.  He hadn’t thought of pursuing an actual relationship since the attempt with Lisa and Ben that had failed miserably.  But after going against Castiel who had worked with Crowley, seeing the angel possessed by the Purgatory souls, the version who didn’t recognize him, another version who had lost his sanity and searching for his angel in Purgatory only to have him taken from him by Naomi who attempted to brainwash him Dean had been forced to face it.

His hands came up and pulled Castiel closer, enjoying the warmth of the ex-angel’s hand on his shoulder.  The one where he had discovered a certain handprint once more.  They broke apart, staring at each other with slightly flushed cheeks and blown pupils.

“Were you holding back on me before?” it was joking and Dean couldn’t help himself.  That was not very common of what was once a more reserved angel.

Castiel blinked, head tilting slightly, “Yes.  You never gave an indication of wanting a male partner.”

Dean swallowed slightly, blush staining his cheeks thinking back to the past year and Purgatory where Castiel had been just about all he could think about.  And his reaction to Cas coming out of the bathroom was rather telling; it was a wonder the angel hadn’t noticed it.  But the feelings spanned back years and had been building on a solid friendship.

He cleared his throat as Castiel stepped away giving him some breathing room.  “Cas this is turning into a chick-flick moment...”  Dean let out a breath and looked at Castiel once more before he decided he would not deflect the moment as he was going to.  “It was my mistake clearly.” The comment earned another smile and was worth it.  He could do this.  Little things.  Maybe some form of an apple pie life wasn’t far out of reach.  He could have Castiel and Sam and still hunt things…save people.

Then the sound of a growling stomach filled the silence and Dean threw his head back into a laugh.  The sound was perfect and Castiel found himself grinning despite the annoyance that came with both the sound as well as the feeling in his stomach.

“Let’s feed the new human.  You’re going to _love_ my burgers man.  They’re delicious.”

Castiel moved back to his original spot before Dean waved him in the direction of a chair.  Once everything was finished he plated it, handed Cas his before collecting the last two plates.  “Come on Cas.  We’ve got to feed Sammy as well.” A grin flashed in Castiel’s direction once more and the ex-angel found himself padding after Dean towards the main room where Sam was working on something on his laptop.

“Dinner time Sammy.”

His brother’s face lit up with interest as he reached out to collect the plate from Dean while they finally sat down.  “Nice to have the family sitting down for dinner.” Sam commented idly as he picked up his burger and took a bite.

Dean grinned again, found that it was nice being relaxed for once and then turned with interest to see how Castiel felt about the food.  His angel had wrapped his hands around the burger and carefully lifted it to his mouth before taking a bite.  A delighted expression stole of his face as he made a soft sound of pleasure.

“I make the best damn burgers.” It was said definitively and neither of his companions said anything otherwise.  A few moments passed before Dean seemed to realize something very important.  “Dammit.  Cas we’re going to have to get you a tattoo.”

The fallen angel blinked, half his burger already gone, as he looked over at Dean.  “Like yours?”

“Yeah.  Just to be safe.  We don’t know if all of the demons are back down there and I don’t want to risk it.” Dean picked up a chip from his plate and popped it in his mouth as Castiel’s forehead scrunched up with thought.

“I agree.” He looked back down at his burger and seemed to realize how much he’d already eaten.  “Are there more?”

“Of course Cas.  Made a couple extra.”

Sam smirked around his burger, feeling much better as the signs of the trials had faded and he had been able to relax.  This little vacation was nice and now he had a chance to tease his brother.  “You two are adorable.” The word choice was chosen carefully and his brother’s eyes went wide as he choked on a chip.  It took a while to recover before Dean turned narrowed green eyes on his teasing little brother.

“Dammit Sam!”


End file.
